The present invention relates to an inner rim of a cap, and more particularly to a rim of a cap which contains a plurality of projecting members disposed at the interior thereof for preventing the head from being pressed by a flat rim of the cap which is worn.
Various designed inner rims of caps are well known. It is also known that the inner rims of caps comprise a plain synthetic resin band and a strap made of cotton to fit the cap to the head. One type of cap has a ventilation aperture on the plastic band to ventilate the air into the cap. However, one disadvantage of these types of inner rims is that it presses the head through the flat plastic band causing it to fit tightly around the head. Furthermore, caps having a flat inner rim easily slip off due to the wind.